Follow The Dawn
by ScarletXNight
Summary: "You'll come back right?" Kasedy was interested in this silver haired guy who stumbled across her world. "I'm a busy keyblade master...I don't know when I'll have the time." He said. "I can help you...I can use magic but not a keyblade." Riku thought for a while. "Then you can't be afraid of walking the road to dawn." RikuXOC Takes place after KH3D and takes place in fanmade KH3


Takes place after KH 3D DDD. No she isn't going to be a keyblade master or be a huge part of something. She isn't a Mary Sue with crazy body features. She has brown hair and brown eyes and is short. The OC isn't going to be a vital piece of something. She's just an extra character with hardly any special powers to help Sora and Riku on their KH3 journey. (Full OC profile is on my profile bio.)

This will be what I expect of KH3 with my OC in it. There will be many worlds such as Frozen, Princess and the Frog, Robin Hood, Wreck it Ralph, and more. Returning worlds will include Mulan, Hercules, Lion King, Tarzan, Alice In Wonderland, Peter Pan, and more.

The main idea of the story is for Riku and an OC to bond over this journey alongside Sora and a romance interest will develop and so on. Expect twice as many or more worlds than KH2 had.

* * *

"Magic is a wonderful thing. The better you get at it, the more skills you can learn. The easier it becomes, the stronger your magic gets. There are all types and forms of magic. With your hands they bring spells, but with a this," He held up a magic staff, "It will take form and strength. Use your mind to make magic. Feel it flow." Kasedy's dad handed her the magic staff.

She was now thirteen and he wanted to teach his daughter to defend himself. So her parents brought their money together to buy a magic staff to teach her what she needed to know. Only, she would be studying abroad with a wizard named merlin. They sent their daughter away with the wizard to train for two years.

Kasedy studied with Merlin for about half a year in a world called Traverse Town. After something bad happened while she was on a week break to visit her family. Merlin said the world fell asleep during her absence. So they moved to Hallow Bastion which was once called Radiant Garden in the past.

Merlin's new house was shared by his friends on the "Hallow Bastion restoration committee". She never really talked to them, although she knew their names. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid. Sometimes a girl named Tifa or a guy named Cloud would come by too. Kasedy stayed up on the second floor.

One day something happened to Hallow Bastion. A "heartless war". Merlin told her to stay back and help defend the town with him. He didn't want her to see what was going on were the real battle was for some reason.

A few months passed after the "heartless war" and Kasedy -who is now fifteen- was finally sent home. Her magic training was over, even though there was still so much to learn. Still so much to discover.

* * *

"If you fell who knows where you'd end up?" A young brunette hero taunted to his silver haired best friend.

"I wouldn't fall if you closed the top of the gummi ship!" He retorted back.

"Fine, fine. The switch is on your side. The big purple one." He waited a few second before continuing. "You find it Riku?" Sora asked.

"I...I don't see a purple bu-" Riku was cut off by his best friend Sora swerving the gummi ship to evade some oncoming enemies. Riku stumbled in his seat and tried to hold on while Sora swerved some more. "I can't hold on! Where's that button?"

"They're coming in too fast, just hold onto something Riku!" He yelled as he continued to evade enemy attacks. Heartless continued to try and slam into the gummi ship.

Riku panicked as he tried to find the purple button. He looked from left to right for all sizes and colors but nothing purple. Just as he finally did find it, a huge heartless crashed into the gummi ship which sent Riku flying out of it. '...who knows where you'd end up?' The words replayed in his head as he fell down. At first it was slow but the last thing Riku remembered was speeding up when he saw a nearby world.

* * *

"Potions and panaceas...potions and paneceas." Kasedy repeated her shopping list as she walked through the streets of Clemdull Village. It was a small world made up of just one town with huge walls. If you were to get into here, you would have to show your citizen registration or sign up for a day, week, month, or year pass depending on how long you would stay. There were many shops and about a third of the world was populated by shop owners.

"Potions and pan-" She was interrupted by something that caught her eye. She looked up. Was it a shooting star in the sky? No, it looked much larger. Maybe it was a space rock or a...a person!

'Should I go see where it lands?' She thought. For a moment she was just about to until a shadow crawled underneath her. One of the only things that come into this world without a membership or citizenship...heartless. Kasedy tried to hurry and lock onto her target to cast a magic spell on it. She felt so useless without her magic staff which she left at home.

"Fira!" She shouted, hoping it killed the heartless as she ran off towards the 'shooting star'. If she hurried, maybe she could make it to see what it was before anyone else. She could get to her house on the way over with the path she took to retrieve her staff.

"Ow!" She turned to see the heartless still there. Her magic's strength was halved without her staff. 'Just down this road.' She thought as her house came into view.

Reaching the door she slammed it open and found her staff. The heartless lunged at her just as she got it. Kasedy fell to the floor but hit the heartless with her staff.

"Ugh...firaga!" It knocked the heartless back and she was able to get up. "Blizzaga!" She shouted to finish the job. The brunette then bolted out of her door before collecting the HP and munny from the defeated heartless.

Kasedy heard a crash. Whatever it was finally hit the ground. She ran towards the sound of where it landed.


End file.
